<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Melodies of Our Love by blind4love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676619">The Melodies of Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind4love/pseuds/blind4love'>blind4love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, One Shot Collection, there'll be more stories, uhhh idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind4love/pseuds/blind4love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are one-shots based off of songs that give me major anderperry vibes. I would 100% recommend listening to these songs while you read them or after or before, but just listen to the songs too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Firelight - Young the Giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I've been waiting many hours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the silent moon</em>
</p><p>Todd lay in his bed, a tiredness felt deep within him, and he knows his time is almost up.<br/>
"At last," he thinks.<br/>
He closes his eyes. A wave of calm rushes over him.</p><p>
  <em>In the wild, the jungle flower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your toxic perfume</em>
</p><p>He's blinded by light even as his eyes remain closed.</p><p>
  <em>Tell my friends I'm gone, it's true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've passed on now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the eyes of a dark, lost blue</em>
</p><p>He knows of the poets he did stay in touch with, they will understand the loss of this particular fight. They know where he's headed, and he knows they'll smile for him when he gets there.</p><p>
  <em>I don't believe you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm in a parachute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling in deep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep</em>
</p><p>Todd's eyes shoot open. In a span of nothing but white, he sees someone sitting beneath what he can only assume would be a tree. His breath hitches. The person looks up at him. <em>Neil</em>. He runs.</p><p>
  <em>Out of control</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you feel it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this the end of the road?</em>
</p><p>As he runs towards Neil he realizes he's no longer the brittle old man he once was. He's 16 again, and he runs even faster.</p><p>
  <em>Falling in deep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost in a dream</em>
</p><p>He falls to his knees in front of Neil, his head bowed, almost afraid to meet his eyes. A hand extends toward him. He looks up and there he is. It's been so long.</p><p>
  <em>And the rains begin to shower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cover me in bloom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the wild the watchman's tower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your perfect monsoon</em>
</p><p>Todd takes his hand and is pulled up by the other boy, he's immediately enveloped in an embrace that can only say,<br/>
"I've missed you".</p><p>
  <em>Tell my friends I'm gone, it's true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell my son I've gone away with you</em>
</p><p>They pull back, reveling in the sight of each other again. This is what he'd been waiting for his whole life. As for Neil, he'd have to ask him if time worked differently here, but Todd can rest assured that Neil would have waited a lifetime for him as well.<br/>
The lives they lead weren't led in unison, Todd's life was now lost to the wind too. However, the losses he's faced don't even begin to compare to the things he's rediscovered at this moment.</p><p>
  <em>I don't believe you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm in a parachute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling in deep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep</em>
</p><p>Laugher and giddiness bubbles from their chests. He hadn't realized he was crying until Neil cupped his cheek, thumb pressed on a single tear. A look in his eyes that Todd hasn't seen in 45 years.</p><p>
  <em>Out of control</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you feel it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this the end of the road?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trick up your sleeve</em>
</p><p>It's almost too good to be true. As his one true love, his soulmate gone from the world too soon stands before him now.</p><p>
  <em>I don't believe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this the end of the sea?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Staring at me?</em>
</p><p>This is his forever. This is their forever. One in which they'll never be without one another again.</p><p>
  <em>I could be free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a dream</em>
</p><p>Neil takes his hand in his, beckoning him to join him. They walk hand in hand, freely, in a space that seemingly leads to nowhere, a blanket of white all around them. He hadn't even noticed until now that Neil was wearing that green sweater he once loved so much.<br/>
Gradually, they start to disappear, Neil turns to look at Todd. He gives a reassuring smile and Todd knows this is their transition from this limbo of life to their forever.<br/>
Their eternity.</p><p>
  <em>Lay down by the firelight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For all I know it's the last time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell my son</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the first chaper of a series I will hopefully continue! I started making an anderperry playlist the other day and got super inspired to write based on my interpretations of the songs and how they translate to Neil and Todd. I hope you enjoyed! Also rip to the dps fandom, there's barely any new content omg. If I don't continue this please bully me into it because god knows I suck at being consistent, especially with my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like Real People Do - Hozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I had a thought, dear however scary</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About that night, the bugs and the dirt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why were you digging? What did you bury?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before those hands pulled me from the earth?</em>
</p><p>"-That I may back to Athens by daylight. From these that my poor company detest. And sleep, that sometimes shuts up sorrow's eye, steal me awhile from mine own company." With a flourish of the last line, Todd dramatically throws his arm over his face and falls from the seated position he originally took on his bed, to now lying on his back, pretending to be asleep.<br/>Neil, sitting on the end of Todd's bed, barks out a laugh, breaking character. Todd sits up, smiling.<br/>"Wow Todd," Neil says. "Maybe you should've auditioned instead. You're a natural if I do say so myself."<br/>Todd shakes his head.<br/>"But if I had auditioned, and obviously gotten the role of Puck, then who would help me run lines? I'm clearly the one putting in the most work here."<br/>"You're right," Neil says, shaking his head in mock surrender. "I'm truly in over my head. I guess I should just quit acting and become a famous poet instead."<br/>"I do believe that would be best," Todd says, a solemn look on his face.<br/>Laughter erupts from both of them this time, the small frame of Todd's bed shaking with each boisterous intake and exhale of breath. They settle down and Todd grabs the script he discarded when he dramatically fell onto his bed.<br/>"Ok, Robin Goodfellow, your line is next."</p><p>
  <em>I will not ask you where you came from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not ask and neither should you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We should just kiss like real people do</em>
</p><p>Neil clears his throat as he gets back into character. He closes his eyes and inhales through his nose. He opens his eyes to see Todd staring at him expectedly, a look of anticipation and almost wonder in his eyes. Neil's eyes flit down, the eye contact made him uneasy. He didn't like the way his insides had just fluttered as if one thousand cocoons came to life in his stomach. It was just Todd. Right?<br/>He clears his throat again and continues with his lines.<br/>"Yet but three? Come one more. Two of both kinds make up four. Here she comes, cursed and sad. Cupid is a knavish lad. Thus to make poor females mad."<br/>Todd looks down at the script in his hand and reads Hermia's lines.<br/>"Never so weary, never so in woe, bedabbled with the dew and torn with briers, I can no further crawl, no further go. My legs can keep no pace with my desires. Here will I rest me till the break of day. Heavens shield Lysander if they mean a fray."</p><p>
  <em>I knew that look, dear; eyes always seeking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was there in someone that dug long ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I will not ask you why you were creeping</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In some sad way, I already know</em>
</p><p>His delivery of the lines were a bit clunky as he stumbled through them, but Neil could not look away. He was transfixed by the way in which Todd's eyebrows pinched, eyes darted over the page, and mouth moved as he absorbed and released the words of Shakespeare. He didn't realize he missed his cue and was staring until Todd tilts his head and gives him a questioning look.<br/>"Neil? Are you ok?"<br/>He snaps out of his train of thoughts, a blush creeping up his neck.<br/>"What? Oh! Yeah," Neil laughs. "Sorry, just got... distracted I guess."<br/>Todd gives another puzzled look.<br/>"It is getting kind of late, we can stop if you're tired."<br/>"No!"<br/>Todd raises his eyebrows.<br/>"You sure?" He asks. "You seem kind of out of it."<br/>"No, it's alright. Let's just finish this scene at least."<br/>"Ok, it's your line."<br/>Neil closes his eyes once more and inhales. He opens them to, again, see Todd staring at him, that same look in his eye that made him lose his focus the first time. <em>It was just Todd. Right?</em><br/>Wrong. He's so much more.<br/>"On the ground sleep sound," Neil whispers. He slowly moves towards where Todd is sitting on the bed.<br/>"I'll apply to your eye." Neil is now inches away from Todd's face as Todd stares at him, stunned.<br/>"Gentle lover, remedy." Neil cups Todd's face, thumb stroking right below his eye. Todd's eyes flutter shut and Neil almost audibly gasps.</p><p>
  <em>So I will not ask you where you came from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would not ask and neither would you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could just kiss like real people do</em>
</p><p>Todd's eyes open and a sea of blue washes over Neil. He leans forward ever so gently, as to not scare him away.<br/>"Is," Neil swallows. "Is this ok?"<br/>"Yeah," Todd breathes.<br/>Neil moves his hand to cup the back of Todd's neck as he moves up further, crawling into the space between his legs.<br/>Almost impatiently, Todd meets Neil in the middle as their lips connect in a chaste but sweet kiss. They pull back and look at each other as if they were both afraid of what the other might say. When they realize they both appear to feel the same way, the tension they didn't know they were holding releases. Neil pulls Todd in again, a deeper kiss this time, one that's more than a passing glance, but rather a kiss full of promise and hope. The script Todd didn't know he was still holding falls somewhere on the ground as he wraps his arms around Neil's neck.<br/>They kiss for what feels like an eternity, yet at the same time feel as if they pull apart too soon. If they both appear tired, tinged with a permanent blush, and particularly jubilant the next day, the other poets don't mention it.</p><p>
  <em>I could not ask you where you came from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could not ask and neither could you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could just kiss like real people do</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Here is the 2nd chapter of this series. I hope you are all enjoying. Thanks to all leaving kudos!! Everytime I get an email about it it makes my day a little better. Who even knows when the next chapter is going to go up. I certainly don't. Schedules? I don't know her. Anyway! I hope you all have a lovely day, and I hope my little series is bringing you some kind of joy or happiness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sick of Losing Soulmates - Dodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>What a strange being you are</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil Perry was an enigma. As charismatic as anyone, just as smart as Meeks (but he would never admit it), an incredible talent, and the kindest soul. A real kindness, one that seeps deep into his bones, Todd could never fathom Neil being anything but. There were times when Todd looked at Neil and thought 'How the hell are you a real person?' How could someone as seemingly perfect as Neil actually exist?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>God knows where I would be if you hadn't found me </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sitting all alone in the dark</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The day Neil waltzed into Todd's life and became his roommate is one that Todd will forever be thankful for. It's never fun to be the new kid, but it's as if the torment was ten times worse for Todd. He's shy at heart, used to being neglected, cast aside as a passing thought.  He was sure this new school wouldn't be any different. That he'd slip into the background, go about his life as nothing more than a speck of dust most people don't even notice. Then Neil came along.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A dumb screenshot of youth</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Watch how a cold broken teen will desperately lean</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Upon a superglued human of proof</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was a spark of light in the dull way of Todd's life. He saw Todd, <em>really </em>saw him. Todd was someone to him, someone important. The idea of that took Todd a little getting used to. It started off subtle, a casual question here and there; <em>You coming to the study group? </em>or <em>You need any help with trig?<br/></em>These little inquiries startled him. Neil cared about him, wanted to be around him, wanted to help him. Through that their friendship blossomed. They became inseparable, wherever one of them was, the other wasn't far behind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What the hell would I be without you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Brave face, talk so lightly, hide the truth</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the longest time Todd thought he relied on Neil, he oftentimes held thoughts that Neil was burdened by him, but that was far from the truth. They relied deeply upon each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So where do we begin?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can finally see you're as fucked up as me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So how do we win?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Neil barged into their room shouting out his passions and dreams of acting, Todd was so happy for him. He of course knew Neil's father was a bit of a hard ass, far too strict with Neil, trying to carve the perfect sculpture of a son. However, he was more than a slab of marble that needed to be chiseled away at, to Todd he was already the Statue of David.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Won't be alone again</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can finally see you're as fucked up as me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So how do we win?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was that night that Todd truly saw the immense pressure Neil was under. Of course he noted Neil's outburst at him when Todd had merely suggested he ask his father for permission to be in the play, but that night was definitive proof that Neil wasn't okay.<br/>Todd was laying in his bed, trying to go to sleep, he kept hearing Neil tossing and turning to his left. Eventually he gave up trying to sleep, sat up, and called his name.<br/>"Neil?," a pause. "Are you awake?"<br/>Silence.<br/>"Yeah," Neil said.<br/>Todd turned to face Neil's side of the room and saw him curled in the fetal position, facing the wall away from Todd. Todd cocked his head.<br/>"Trouble sleeping?"<br/>Neil sighed.<br/>"Something like that."<br/>Neil sat up, his head down. The moonlight casting through the window hit his face at almost the perfect angle, his sharp cheekbones defined even greater by the light, his pale skin glowing under the moons beam.<br/>Todd turned his body to face Neil, he sat criss cross on his bed.<br/>"Is something wrong?" Todd asked.<br/>Neil laughed bitterly at that.<br/>"Yeah, you could say that," Neil turned to look at Todd. "Todd? Do you love your father?"<br/>Todd was a bit taken aback by this.<br/>"I uh, I- I mean... yes? Maybe?"<br/>Neil stared directly at Todd, almost studying him for a brief moment, until he cast his head down again. His next words came almost at a whisper.<br/>"Sometimes I don't think I do," he paused. "I just... god!"<br/>Suddenly Neil was angry.<br/>"I just try so hard to be the perfect son for him! All the time he tells me 'we only want what's best for you' and 'we're doing this for you'! Well, If it's all for me and what's best for me then why don't I get a say!" He was frantic, running his hands through his hair, tears stinging at his eyes.<br/>"And nothing I do is ever fucking good enough! I'm doing everything he asks of me, yet nothing is ever good enough for him! He never stops and considers what I might want! He never stops! I'm just so sick of it!" he yelled. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it!" He had broken down at this point, sobs racking his body.<br/>Todd immediately jumped out of his bed to try to console him. He knelt on the floor beside Neil's bed, a bit hesitant on what to do as he had never dealt with a sobbing boy. He resorted to rubbing his back, something his mother often did to him when he got a bit upset.<br/>"Hey, hey, shh it's okay Neil, it's okay," Todd raked his hand up and down Neil's spine, trying to comfort him the best he could. Neil was still crying, head in his hands as he rocked back and forth a bit.<br/>Neil didn't respond to Todd, as if he was so engulfed by his thoughts and emotions he couldn't feel his hand or hear his voice. Todd decided to instead settle down next to Neil. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around his shaking form, tucked Neil's head under his chin, and sat with him, whispering little <em>It's okay</em>'s and shushing him. Eventually Neil stopped shaking, the only sound was their even breathing that had fallen into sync.<br/>"Neil?" Todd asked hesitantly.<br/>There was no response, just little puffs of breath coming from Neil. He had fallen asleep. Todd was decidedly stuck in that position and would rather spend the rest of the night there in Neil's bed than wake him up. Neil was peaceful when he slept, the lines of worry and stress were smoothed away by his slumber. So that's where Todd stayed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We will grow old as friends</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've promised that before, so what's one more in our grey-haired circle, waiting for the end?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Time and hearts will wear us thin</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So which path will you take, 'cause we both know a break does exactly what it says on the tin</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning they woke up in a tangle of limbs. Todd was a bit startled and fell out of Neil's tiny twin bed. Neil groggily rubbed his eyes, saw Todd on the floor, and immediately burst out into laughter. They passed through their morning routine per usual, a little air of awkwardness sat between them. They weren't sure if the other wanted to talk about the night before. Right before they left for breakfast however, Neil stopped Todd on his way out of their dorm.<br/>"Todd!"<br/>He turned around to face Neil who shuffled a little awkwardly in the middle of the small room.<br/>"I, uh, just wanted to thank you," he said. "For last night. I got a little... emotional... and, uh, yeah. Thank you."<br/>Neil looked down at his shoes, uncharacteristically shy in his demeanor.<br/>"You're, uh, you're welcome," Todd said.<br/>They both stood there in silence, until Todd broke it.<br/>"Look Neil, you can talk to me. About anything. I'll always be there for you," a beat. "Always."<br/>Neil looked up, his eyes shining, he smiled wide.<br/>"Always," Neil whispered, almost as a confirmation to himself.<br/>Then suddenly Neil threw his arms around Todd in a hug that knocked him off balance. He caught himself on the door and returned the hug, if not a little less forcibly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What the hell would I be without you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Brave face, talk so lightly, hide the truth.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From then on they knew they had each other. They understood one another. They were able to confide in each other what they would never dare say out loud. Even the other poets noticed they had gotten particularly closer. They would never understand though. Sure, they had problems too, maybe even worse than Neil and Todd's, but they weren't Neil and Todd. They knew when the other was having a particularly rough day. They saw it in the others posture, their smile (if it reached their eyes or not), in the way they held themselves that day, and in the way they looked at each other. Sometimes they would just give each other a certain look, the other would feign tiredness, and they'd lock themselves away in their dorm. They always knew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So where do we begin?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can finally see you're as fucked up as me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So how do we win?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The line between friendship and something more was often blurred for them. They both were aware something else was there. Now that they didn't speak a word about. Not to each other, certainly not to anyone else. Instead they'd ignore it, act as if it wasn't there, even if they were wrapped in each others arms, drifting off to sleep, a perfectly good bed empty on one side of the room.<br/>Then all of a sudden, it was out in the open. They don't know who initiated the kiss, all they know is they were laying in Todd's bed, face to face, whispering nothingness to each other, when everything shifted. After that, their false claims of tiredness increased, they were always sneaking off with each other, trying to find moments of indulgence during their busy days. As the other poets took notice, notice of their prolonged absences, lingering hands, and flushed cheeks, they never said a word. Not to each other and not to Neil and Todd. A silent agreement fell upon them to leave them be, they were the happiest they had been in a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Won't be alone again</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can finally see you're as fucked up as me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So how do we win?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the play. God, the play. How could Todd put into words what he felt during Neil's performance? That was his specialty, words, poetry, yet Todd couldn't even begin to describe the rush of emotions, the all encompassing sense of awe that engulfed his being whenever Neil would deliver a line. He was left breathless, speechless, and with a heart so full it would burst at the slightest prick of a needle.<br/>He was in love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I won't take no for an answer</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I won't take no for an answer</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I won't take no</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No, I won't take no</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The applause roared as the cast took their final bows. The poet's YAWP could be heard over the loud crowd of theatergoers as evident by Neil's laugh and little shake of his head. The curtain closed, Todd was still breathless and he wasn't even the one performing. Hoping to catch Neil before the others he ran ahead in search of him, however the others trailed quickly behind him. All that ran through his head was <em>Neil, Neil, Neil</em>, but the spell was broken.<br/>Neil was being led away by his father, Mr. Keating sang his praises but Todd's were caught in his throat. Mr. Perry yanked Neil away, Todd could only watch as they became separated by a pane of glass. Then the car drove away.<br/>His heart which was once so full it filled up his whole chest was now shriveled, only a faint heartbeat of anxiety lingered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So where do we begin?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can finally see you're as fucked up as me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So how do we win?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The snow was a beautiful sight. The numbness in his hands, toes, and the tips of his ears was nothing in comparison to the numbness in his heart. He stood on that dock for god knows how long. He stared out at the frozen lake, emptiness ringing out around and inside of him.<br/>He was cold.<br/>He closed his eyes and all he could see was Neil.<br/>He was warm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Won't be alone again</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can finally see you're as fucked up as me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So how do we win?</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 has arrived! Happy New Year also!! I hope this one is much better than whatever last year was.<br/>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it was sad lol I'll try to write some happier ones soon, and hopefully soon actually means soon.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>